


Four Times Lucius Hugged Severus and One Time Severus Hugged Lucius

by RubyLipsStarryEyes



Series: In a Manor of Speaking [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Nook, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020, Hugs, Light Angst, Lucius Malfoy Needs a Hug, M/M, Multi, Severus Snape Lives, Severus Snape Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/pseuds/RubyLipsStarryEyes
Summary: Four times Lucius hugged Severus, and one time Severus hugged Lucius.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: In a Manor of Speaking [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950238
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Four Times Lucius Hugged Severus and One Time Severus Hugged Lucius

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Nook Flufftober Fest on facebook.
> 
> Oct 2 prompt: Surprise Hugs from Behind

I.

Lucius was much more tactile than Severus. That was not a question nor a debate. What was a question, however, was Severus’ threshold of physical contact outside of strictly sexual relations. On a rare, sunny Tuesday afternoon in February, Lucius quickly found out that surprise hugs from behind were probably not the best way to gauge his threshold, and that surprising the former spy was a sure fire way to experience how uncomfortable bruised ribs could be. Lucius figured that he’d managed to get both arms around him before being assaulted, and therefore it counted.

II.

The second attempt was much better tolerated for roughly thirty seconds or so . It probably helped that Lucius had learned his lesson, and slid a hand over Severus’ back first. It didn’t matter that he could feel him stiffen, his impeccable posture bordering on brittle. Lucius could practically hear his onyx eyes roll and his long suffering acceptance poured from him in waves until he grew tired of entertaining Lucius’ sentimentality and shrugged him off. But again, Lucius thought it counted. That had been a Sunday morning in late March. 

III.

The third time he attempted, Lucius had carefully calculated his timing, so Severus was standing before a cauldron that required constant stirring. Lucius pressed his chest against the black-clad back of his friend and lover, his hands splayed over the tightly-buttoned chest and stomach that he so loved to teasingly pick his way down. This time he had a purpose, and he knew he only had seconds before he earned himself another bruised rib. “Hermione is rather lovely, I think.” With that, he pressed a kiss to the sliver of neck exposed over Severus’ high collar, and beat a hasty retreat before Severus could come to his senses and launch the cauldronful of boiling potion at him. Months later, he was still celebrating his success of his scheme that Friday in June. 

IV.

It was the Saturday in September, the fourth time Lucius succeeded in hugging Severus. It definitely helped that Hermione was lounging mostly naked in their bed when he did so, but Lucius wasn’t going to question it. Not when Severus had allowed himself to be wrapped in Lucius’ arms, his breathing shallow and ragged. Lucius couldn’t decide what he liked more, the rapture on Severus’ face or the way Hermione plucked at her nipples with deft fingers. He was torn between remaining wrapped around the potions master and joining their new paramour on the massive bed they’d shared so many times before. He got his answer when Severus slid his hands from where they’d been clasped behind his back between them to grasp at Lucius’ cock. He ground his hips forward, closing his eyes against the sensation, but not before he caught Hermione’s open, interested hunger as she watched the two of them together. 

V.

It was a shame then, that it was again a Sunday when Severus wrapped his arms around Lucius to keep him from falling to his knees as they watched the witch with fire in her eyes walk away. He’d hoped the embrace would have been under better circumstances, but he supposed it would have been far too good to be true if it had. 


End file.
